


Attn: General Hammond

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [1]
Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memo from Siler.</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4396926/1/Attn-General-Hammond">Originally posted on FanFiction.net.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attn: General Hammond

Attn: General Hammond

Sir:

Request permission to move all lights situated on wall of embarkation room opposite Stargate to sides and ceiling of embarkation room.

I have replaced, in total, seven (7) light fixtures on this wall in the past month, due to damage from: enemy fire (3), friendly fire (1), shorted-out Gate interface (1), alien artifact (1), and ricocheting golf ball (1).

The requested relocation will remove light fixtures from line of fire. Suggest protective cages for lights if golf incident is expected to recur.

No recommendations to prevent damage resulting from alien incursion. Sorry, sir.

Sergeant Siler


End file.
